Anata wa Dare?
by Elevanor
Summary: Karena suatu insiden, Haruno Sakura yang sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke harus menjadi— / "kalau begitu, jadilah maidku selama sebulan" / "HAH!" / Bad summary / SasuSaku / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Anata wa Dare?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam nama Characternya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor** _maybe_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo's, Gaje, OOC** _maybe._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi :** **Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

 **Dengan perubahan disana-sini tentunya. Tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yang mirip atau bahkan sama dengan Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memperingatkan, jika tidak suka jangan di baca, dari pada nanti kalian memprotes saya tentang cerita ini, lebih baik tekan tombol back.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** ~

* * *

Chapter 1 : _"Uchiha Sasuke? Dare?"_

* * *

"Hei, apa kau tau Uchiha Sasuke dari Fakultas ekonomi—Manajemen Bisnis?"

"Tentu saja tahu! Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan pangeran es itu?"

"Dia tampan ya?"

"Kau benar, tapi.. Dengar-dengar dia selalu membuat gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaanya padanya menangis."

"Eh? benarkah?"

"Iya."

Bisik-bisik mengenai sang _Pangeran Es_ memenuhi sepanjang lorong koridor Universitas Konoha, membuat gadis bersurai pink sepunggung mengedutkan sebelah alisnya karena jengkel.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, aku heran, siapa sih dia? Kenapa populer sekali di kalangan para gadis?" gumaman frustasi bin jengkel meluncur sudah dari bibir tipisnya, mengakibatkan sang sahabat yang berada di sampingnya memutar mata jengah.

Haruno Sakura, itulah namanya. Gadis biasa penggila buku, yang terlahir di keluarga sederhana, tidak peka, dan mempunyai julukan _Oni Sakura_ atau Iblis Sakura, itu di berikan pada sakura karena sakura mempunyai sifat yang sangat, sangat, sangat berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya.

Jika gadis pada umumnya akan bersifat anggun, lemah lembut, terutama pada laki-laki, tapi tidak dengan Haruno Sakura, dia akan bersifat tegas, dan tidak kenal ampun, tak jarang siswa laki-laki menjauhi dirinya, bahkan sampai takut pun ada. Dan Jangan lupakan penampilannya yang terkesan apa adanya.

"Oh, Sakura jidat lebarku sayang, Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Makanya, jadi orang jangan mendekam di perpustakaan terus!" Yamanaka Ino, menatap jengkel ke arah sang sahabat pinknya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang mendelik tak trima karena mendengar panggilan Ino padanya.

Ino sangat berbeda dengan Sakura, ia lebih feminim dan Fashionable, terutama pada urusan rambut dan pakaian. Tak jarang Sakura mendapatkan damprat dari Ino tentang cara fashionnya. Ino terlahir di keluarga terpandang, keluarganya sendiri memiliki bisnis _Yamanaka Entertainment_. Jadi tak heran jika Ino mengetahui seluk beluk gosip terdahulu sampai yang terbaru.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri mengangkat bahu acuh mendengar dampratan dari sang sahabat pirangnya, bisa di bilang, Sakura sudah kebal dengan berbagai dampratan Ino yang Ino tunjukkan untuknya.

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang gila akan gosip Ino. Waktu adalah uang, kau seharusnya mencontoh prinsip hidupku" Sakura berkata dengan bangganya, sedangkan Ino menatap Horor ke arahnya.

Demi apaa?! Bisa-bisa Ino mati muda dengan rambut rontok alias botak jika mengikuti cara hidup Sakura. Bayangkan saja, Sakura itu penggila buku, hari-harinya selalu ia habiskan di dalam perpustakaan. Bahkan di malam hari pun Sakura masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bisa-bisa mati muda aku jika mengikuti prinsip hidupmu." Ino berkata dengan menatap horor bin ngeri ke arah Sakura yang tertawa geli mentertawakannya.

Setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, Sakura kembali menatap Ino yang berjalan di Sampingnya dan berkata,

"Jadi, Siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu Ino?" mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang sahabat, raut wajah Ino seketika langsung berubah sumringah.

"Uchiha Sasuke Itu—"

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Ah, sudah masuk! Ino aku duluan ya! Sekarang kelasnya Tsunade- _sensei!_ " dengan sialnya bel sudah berbunyi, pertanda bahwa kelas jam pertama sudah di mulai, dan itu mengakibatkan Ino menggeram dan berdecak kesal karenanya, apalagi melihat sang sahabat berjidat lebarnya sudah berlari pergi mendahuluinya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

 **~ Anata wa Dare? ~**

.

.

.

"A-anoo... U-uchiha-san! Kumohon terimalah surat dariku!" sang wanita membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, tak lupa kedua tanganya yang memegang selembar surat terulur kedepan, lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa" setelah mengucapkan empat kata tersebut, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkan sang gadis tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. meninggalkan sang gadis yang hanya mampu menelan kekecewaan yang di dapatkannya.

"Gawat! Gawat! Aku terlambat!" di lain sisi, Sakura tengah berlari terburu-buru di lorong-lorong koridor menuju kelas pertamanya di mulai.

"Bisa-bisa Tsunade- _sensei_ menceramahiku habis-habisan nanti." mulutnya tak berhenti bergumam tentang apa yang akan di lakukan _sensei_ nya nanti ketika Sakura sampai di kelas dan terlambat.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalan saat berbelok ke persimpangan koridor dan—

— _Bruk!_

Sakura menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk dengan lembaran kertas yang tadi di bawanya berhamburan disana-sini.

"Aduh! Hei kemana kau meli— k-kau?

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

 **#Pojok Author :**

 **Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Oyasumi /apaan sih.**

 **Saya mau mengucapkan terima Kasih bagi para reader yang mampir dan sudah membaca fic buatan saya /terharu. :')**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini? Saya tunggu jawabannya di kotak Review ya. ;)**

 **Sampai Jumpa Lagi!**

© **Mikazuki SeiT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review :**

 **dindra510 :** Syukurlah kalau suka :') *terharu* Trimakasih sudah me-review ^^

 **DeShadyLady :** Iya ini sudah di lanjut :D trimakasih sudah me-review ^^

 **jey :** Iya ini sudah di next, terimakasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Guest :** Hmm, benarkah idenya pasaran? Kalau begitu, apakah anda bisa menebak kelanjutan ceritanya? Dari awal saya sudah memperingatkan kalau tidak suka jangan di baca, atau anda tidak bisa memahami arti tulisan itu?

 **Khoerun904 :** Iya ini sudah di Next ^^ terima Kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Nurulita as Lita-san :** Iya ini sudah di lanjut ^^ trimakasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Dango-Chan123 :** Iya ini sudah di teruskan :'D wah benarkah? Sama dong kalau gitu sama saya xD.. Btw kamu baca manganya juga kah?

 **Yosh, terima Kasih yang sudah me-review, nge Fav, Follow, dan sudah membaca cerita saya ^^**

 **Baiklah silahkan membaca chapter duanya~**

* * *

 **Anata wa Dare?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam nama Characternya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Drama, Humor** _maybe_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo's, Gaje, OOC** _maybe._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi : Anime Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

 **Dengan perubahan disana-sini tentunya. Tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yang mirip atau bahkan sama dengan Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memperingatkan, jika tidak suka jangan di baca, dari pada nanti menghujat cerita yang saya buat, akan lebih baik jika tekan tombol back.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** ~

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Maid?

* * *

 _Bruk!_

"Aduh! Hei! kemana kau meli— K-kau?!" Sakura melotot melihat orang yang ditabraknya, niat untuk mendamprat orang yang di tabraknya langsung hilang seketika setelah melihat rupa dari sang korban tabraknya.

Hey! Bukannya yang menabrak itu Sakura? Kenapa harus _Orang itu_ yang dapat uring-uringan dari Sakura?!

Sedangkan orang yang ditabrak, yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling di benci oleh Sakura, Orang yang berhasil merusak _mood_ baiknya di pagi hari ini, orang yang sangat Sakura hindari, Orang yang selalu membuat amarahnya memuncak, Orang yang— apapun itu, hanya memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat bodoh"

1...

2...

3...

"APA KAU BILANG?!" alis sakura berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan sarkas dari mulut Sasuke. Suaranya melengking keras mengutarakan ketidak sukaan akan perkataan yang meluncur bebas dari mulut sang _pangeran_ _es_ di depannya.

"Bukannya minta maaf malah mengatai orang! Dasar kau pantat ayam Uchiha!" dampratnya.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya, "Hn, Dengar Haruno. Aku tidak bersalah disini, kau yang bersalah karena berlari di koridor." dingin datar, pun dengan wajahnya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya Uchiha, jelas-jelas Yang bersalah itu Kau! Kau! Kau berjalan tidak melihat jalan!" Sakura menuding tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ck, singkirkan tanganmu itu dari wajahku Haruno." nada dingin.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Apa harus?" dibalas dengan nada menantang.

"Haruno" desisnya tajam.

"Uchiha" tak mau kalah.

"Sakura" Menggeram marah.

"Sasuke" tak mau kalah juga.

"Aku bilang singkirkan"

"Aku bilang tidak"

Kejadian terjadi bergitu cepat, Sakura hanya bisa membelalak kan matanya tidak percaya melihat tanganya di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke hingga berada di tengah-tengah dadanya dan dada Sasuke, dan dengan kurang ajarnya Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura?! WHAT THE HELL— yap! Sasuke mencium Sakura pemirsa!.

Melepas ciuman, Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Jangan coba-coba kau mengacungkan jari di depan wajahku lagi, Haruno Sakura." setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shok bukan main dengan wajah memerah dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"UCHIHA SASUKEE! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" dan berakhir dengan teriakan sakura yang menggema di seluruh koridor kelas.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

O-ow tamat sudah riwayatmu Sakura! Tsunade _-sensei_ mendengar teriakanmu dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahmu!

 _Glek_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan sedemikian rupa oleh sang guru _kesayangan,_ Sakura menelan ludah susah payah sembari menoleh ke arah Sumber suara.

 _"Mampus lu Sakura!"_ jerit sang _inner_ dalam hati. Ketika melihat sang dosen dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke? Hanya menyeringai di perjalanan kembali menuju kelasnya berada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anata wa Dare?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Gara-gara pantat ayam sialan itu aku harus mendekam disini! Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki jam kerja paruh waktuku!" umpat dan rutuknya dalam hati.

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, mendekam di ruang perpustakaan dengan di temani berbagai macam buku tebal di meja tempatnya duduk.

Karena ulahnya tadi siang, Sakura jadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran Tsunade _-sensei,_ dan beginilah akhirnya, mendapat tugas _spesial_ dari sang guru dan harus di kumpulkan hari ini juga.

Bahkan Tsunade _-sensei_ sampai repot-repot mau menemani dirinya di ruang perpustakaan, sungguh dosen yang sangat baik hati bukan? Untung saja jarak meja yang Sakura tempati berada agak jauh dari tempat yang di tempati Tsunade- _sensei_ , jadi Sakura tak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Tsunade- _sensei_ mendengar gumamanya, toh itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat jarak duduk mereka yang jauh.

 _RIIIING_

Suara dering ponsel berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura terlonjak kaget, ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Sumber suara, dan ternyata berasal dari ponselnya sendiri. Takut-takut Sakura melirik ke arah dosennya sebelum mengangkat telepon, setelah memastikan aman, barulah Sakura menekan tombol jawab.

" _Moshi-moshi_.." ucapnya.

 _"Sakura-chan, kau ada dimana? Sekarang giliranmu bertugas."_ suara lembut nan tajam dari seberang telepon mampu membuat nafas Sakura tercekat seketika.

"A-aa, maaf Ayame-nee. Aku... Sedikit mendapat masalah di kampus jadi, bisakah jadwal giliranku di ganti besok saja?" Netra sehijau daunnya melirik ke arah dosennya yang sepertinya sedikit terganggu akan percakapan yang dilakukannya.

 _"Tidak bisa Saku-chan, para pelanggan sangat ingin dilayani olehmu"_ helaan nafas sesal terdengar meluncur lelah dari mulut sang manager.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Hah! Pergilah Sakura, selesaikan itu besok" perkataan Sakura terhenti karena mendengar suara sang dosen yang menginterupsi pembicaraanya dengan sang manager tempatnya bekerja.

"Be-benarkan Tsunade _-sensei?_ " tanya sekali lagi memastikan.

"Ya, cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran" jawab sang dosen seraya menutup buku tebalnya dan membereskan peralatan— entah apa itu yang tidak Sakura ketahui di atas meja.

"Huaaaa! Terimakasih _sensei!_ " tanpa banyak cek cok Sakura segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan melesat ke arah sang dosen untuk memeluknya erat seraya berkata,

"Kau sangat baik _sensei,_ aku menyayangimu" di akhiri dengan kecupan di pipi sang dosen dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Ayame-nee, aku segera kesana. Tunggu aku! " dan—

— _Klik_ setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Sakura bergegas pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja.

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak didik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anata wa Dare?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Brak!_

"Ayame-nee! Maaf aku terlambat!" dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Sakura membuka — baca : membanting — pintu belakang tempat masuknya para staf di tempatnya ia bekerja.

"Ck Sakura! Pelan-pelan, kasihan pintunya nanti rusak!" Hardik sang _senpai_ berambut merah seraya berkacak pinggang serta tatapan nyalang dilemparkannya pada sang _Kouhai._

"Ehehehe, _gomenasai_ Karin _-san_ " ucapnya sembari tersenyum bersalah.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Uzumaki Karin segera berkata, "Sudah sana cepat ganti baju, Ayame Sudah menunggumu".

"Siap!" Dan melesatlah Sakura keruang ganti.

Sepeninggal Sakura, datanglah Ayame menghampiri Karin, "karin, Sakura sudah sampai?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" menoleh ke arah Ayame, karin melanjutkan, "Oh sudah, dia sedang ganti baju" sembari menunjuk ke arah tempat Sakura yang sedang ganti baju dengan dagunya.

Setelah mendapat informasi tentang Sakura dari salah satu pegawainnya, Ayame segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil sang manager ketika sampai di depan ruang ganti yang ditempati Sakura.

"Ya Ayame-nee? Tunggu! Aku sebentar lagi selesai" sahut Sakura.

"Hmm, baiklah."

 _Ceklek_

Suara pintu dibuka berhasil menarik perhatian sang manager dari laporan yang dibacanya, menoleh ke arah Sumber suara, senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Nah sekarang, cepat lakukan tugasmu" yang tadinya sang manager tersenyum manis sekarang berganti dengan senyum sadis Yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Meringis, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ke area tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah itu Saku-chan!" ucap salah satu pelanggan tetap di tempatnya bekerja.

Memasang senyum manis, Sakura berjalan mendekat dan segera mengeluarkan nota kecil di tangannya.

" _Ha'i,_ maaf atas keterlambatan saya, anda mau pesan apa, _Goshujin-sama?_ "

Yap! Sakura bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kafe yang memiliki suasana yang berbeda dengan kafe-kafe lainnya, _Maid café._ Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya, itu dikarenakan para pelayannya yang menggunakan pakaian _maid_ atau pelayan perempuan.

"Seperti biasa capucino, _cake strawberry_ Dan _Milk shake_ untuk dia" jawab sang pelanggan serata menunjuk gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ho~ Sara-chan ikut kesini juga?" Sakura membungkuk kan badannya guna menatap gadis cilik yang tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya.

"Hum! Tentu saja! Aku suka dengan kue disini!" ucapnya sembari mengangguk mantap antusias membuat sang kakak dan Sakura terkekeh geli karenanya.

" _Ha'i, wakarimasta, Oujou-sama._ " Sakura membungkukkan badanya bak pelayan yang melayani tuan Putri. Sara, gadis cilik tadi yang melihatnya pun tertawa geli.

 _Krincing._

Bunyi suara bel pertanda suara pintu kafe di buka membuat Sakura harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sumber suara dan berkata, " _Iterashaimasen, Goshu—_ "

 _Krak!_

Bunyi retakan kaca imaginer menjadi latar belakang wajah horor yang di tampilkan Sakura ketika melihat tersangka yang sudah membuka pintu.

 _"U-chiha Sasuke... Kenapa dia ada disini?!"_ pekik innernya tidak terima.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Sakura berada di kafe yang di datanginya, namun tak lama dan di gantikan dengan senyum menyeringai di wajah tampannya.

"Haruno Sakura eh?" ucapnya tetap dengan seringai yang mampir di bibir tipisnya.

"Huh? Paman Sasuke mengenal Saku _-nee?"_ tanya seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan sembari melihat orang yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Tentu saja Hana, dia—"

"Ah, Selamat datang _Oujou-sama_ " Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan menyapa gadis cilik yang datang bersama _musuh bebuyutannya_.

"Hum! Saku _-nee_ kau terlambat! Aku tadi kesini bersama Ayah kau belum datang" tuding sang gadis yang menjadi pelanggan tetap di kafe tempatnya bekerja, Uchiha Hana. Itulah namanya.

Tertawa kecil, Sakura berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badan dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya dan berujar, "maaf, _Nee_ sedikit mendapat masalah di kampus" sembari tersenyum lembut, tak lupa lirikan sinis ia layangkan pada orang yang datang bersama Hana.

"Nah, Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu sembari memilih pesanan _ne_?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah" Hana mengangguk menyetujui dan berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong bersama Sakura. Meninggalkan sang paman yang mendengus di belakangnya.

"Baiklah Hana-chan, _Nee_ akan pergi kebelakang untuk memberitahukan pesananmu, tunggu ya" tersenyum manis, Sakura kembali menuju meja Sara berada.

"Oh iya, Garaa, kau hanya pesan ini? Sara-chan juga?"

"Iya, aku baru makan tadi di rumah"

"Hum! Cepat ya Saku-chan" sang gadis mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Ha'i, Oujou-sana_ " ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau sedari tadi, Uchiha Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya, dengan tatapan datar nan tajam, Ketidaksukaan melihat sang gadis tersenyum lembut dengan pemuda lain jelas sekali terpampang di onix gelapnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anata wa Dare?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hahh!" sesampainya di dapur, Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menyerahkan lembaran nota kecil yang berisi pesanan pada Koki di dapur, mangkibatkan Temari menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Sakura? Kau.. Kenapa wajahmu suntuk begitu?" ucapnya sembari menatap geli ke arah gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Diamlah Temari- _san_ , hari ku benar-benar buruk sekarang." ujarnya sembari melepar tubuh ke arah Sofa yang disediakan di dapur.

Bukannya diam, Temari malah mengeraskan tawanya membuat Sakura menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

"Hahahaha, jangan bilang kau mendapat masalah dengan _kekasih bebuyutanmu_ Sakura?"

"Hentikan Temari-san, dia bukan kekasihku"

"Tapi siapa tahukan? Cinta itu berasal dari kebencian. Benarkan karin?"

"Ya, kau benar Temari" Karin mengangguk setuju, menyetujui ucapan Temari.

Mendengar tanggapan Karin, wajah Sakura semakin menekuk suram, sedangkan para Seniornya malah tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau membuang sampah dulu" berdiri dari duduknya, Sakura segera menjinjing dua kantong hitam yang berisi sampah, dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang untuk membuangnya.

"Hei Sakura di sana ada—"

 _Blam._

"—Uchiha Sasuke" tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Karin, Sakura menutup pintu hingga megeluarkan debaman yang lumayan keras, mengakibatkan Temari kembali tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Hahaha sudahlah karin, barkan saja"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anata wa Dare?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sementara Sakura..._

 _Ceklek._

"Dasar, kenapa sih mereka selalu meng— kau?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Halo~ apa kabar? Semoga baik amin.**

 **Wah-wah, udah berapa lama saya nelantarin fict ini :') /dibakar, enggak kok Saya nggak nelantarin :'D cuman kebetulan aja tugas banyak di duta jadi— ya taulah :'D**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Apa chapternya kurang panjang?**

 **Saya tunggu jawabannya di review ya ;)**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!**

 **©Ichi N1 San**


End file.
